Nueva etapa
by SesshoRin
Summary: No importa que acontecimientos ocurran en sus vidas, los lazos que los mantienen unidos no pueden romperse con nada.


"Estúpidos" –Hiyori caminaba de regreso a la base con el seño más fruncido de lo normal, mientras pateaba una roca por el camino. "Estúpidos Kensei, Mashiro y Rose, y sobretodo estúpido Shinji".

La pequeña shinigami nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le dolió profundamente el que ellos hayan vuelto a la Sociedad de almas. Eran un grupo, eran los exiliados, eran ellos contra el mundo. Pero un día, el grupo se separó. No era tonta, sabía que en algún momento esto iba a pasar, pero aun asi, se llegó a encariñar con todos y cada uno de ese extraño conjunto. Se sentía traicionada y dolida, pero no iba a ser tan malditamente egoísta de decirle que se queden. Sin embargo, eso no ayudaba a que ese agujero en su pecho desaparezca.

Varios años ya habían pasado de la guerra contra Aizen. Cuando volvieron a ser capitanes del Gotei 13, solían llamarse bastante seguido, aún tenían un vinculo, pero con el pasar del tiempo, cada vez eran menos las llamadas, hasta que un día, no llamaron más.

Y ella era tan malditamente orgullosa que no iba a admitir jamás que los extrañaba. Mucho. Sobre todo al estúpido de Shinji.

Sacudió su cabeza ante el último pensamiento. No quería pensar en el rubio, porque siempre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos picaban.

Su sonrisa burlona, o como hablaba despreocupadamente, haciéndole perder la poca paciencia que tenía, todas las veces que se dejó pegar, sabiendo que con un simple movimiento podría detenerla, no por nada era un capitán y ella lo sabía, sin embargo, extrañaba lo infantil que podía ser con ella.

Hiyori suspiró pesadamente mientras entraba al depósito. El mismo en el que habían entrenado al cabeza naranja de Ichigo. Puede que tenga el aspecto de cualquier cosa menos una casa, pero ese era el único lugar que ella podía llamar hogar.

-¡Ya llegué! –Dijo a nadie en particular.

-Oh, hola Hiyori. –Dijo Lisa sin despegar la vista de su revista erótica. Hiyori simplemente rodó los ojos, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-Bienvenida Hiyori, ¿Cómo te fue en la preparatoria? –Dijo Hachi saliendo de la cocina para recibirla.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. –No está mal ¿Y Love?

-Fue a comprarme más revistas. –Dijo Lisa mientras cerraba la que estaba leyendo y se levantaba del sillón. –Estoy aburrida de esperarlo.

-Bueno, si dejaras de vestirte como colegiala, tal vez podrías ir tú misma a comprarlas. –Dijo Hiyori con una mueca burlona, dejando a la vista su colmillo.

-Mira quien lo dice. –Y con un shunpo desapareció.

La sonrisa burlona de Hiyori desapareció y en su lugar varias venitas aparecieron en su frente. Odiaba no tener la última palabra o lo fácil que perdía la paciencia. Sin embargo, por nada del mundo cambiaria esas peleas de rutina.

Era una de las pocas cosas que se mantenían igual, ya que ahora Hiyori iba a la preparatoria. La misma a la que fue Shinji para reclutar a Ichigo. En sí la escuela no le molestaba, le daban tareas que la distraían y ocupaban durante el día, lo malo era el estúpido uniforme que tenía que usar.

Subió a su cuarto dando un portazo. Su vista se posó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en una pared.

Sí, definitivamente había cambiado. Por dentro era la misma, pero tenía que admitir que por fuera sí que era otra persona.

Ahora usaba faldas, aunque sea obligatoriamente por el colegio, pero las usaba. Su cabello había crecido y ya no lo usaba en dos colitas, ahora lo dejaba suelto. Ya no colgaba con su zanpakuto en su espalda, ahora tenía un estúpido bolso, que odiaba. Su cuerpo también había cambiado. Ya no tenía la apariencia de una niña recién entrada a la pubertad. Ahora parecía toda una adolescente. Hiyori rió y negó con la cabeza a la imagen frente a su espejo. Era tonto decir que era una adolescente cuando vivió más de un siglo.

Aunque perdía la paciencia por nada, sus actitudes también cambiaron.

"Supongo que un visored madura a medida que va creciendo" –pensó con desgana.

Era más calmada y madura, aunque seguía con su seño fruncido habitual, de vez en cuando sonreía burlonamente, o hablaba con sarcasmo, en cierto modo igual que Shinji…

De nuevo sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos molestos pensamientos. No sabía que le pasaba pero todo el tiempo pensaba en el rubio y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Mientras miraba por la ventana pensativa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que hasta sintió su propia sangre en su boca, pero ni cuenta se dio, ya que su mente empezó a divagar en los momentos que compartió con el pesado de Shinji.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de la ciudad de Karakura una puerta Senkai se abría a la vez que una mariposa del infierno y la figura de un shinigami de rango capitán salían de la misma.

-Wow, Karakura ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuve aquí. –Dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se abría paso en sus labios. Rápidamente oculto su presión espiritual y buscó su ex guarida.

Hiyori últimamente tenía un semblante de tristeza, por más que trataba de aparentar normalidad, sus compañeros se daban cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Más de un siglo juntos no fue en vano, se conocían como la palma de sus manos, y como se conocían tanto sabían que no debían molestarla cuando estaba así, no, si no querían recibir una paliza de la rubia.

Iba caminando con su seño fruncido, sus pasos tranquilos, maldiciendo a todos mentalmente, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas casi la hace paralizar del shock.

-Hi… Hiyori?

Lentamente se dio vuelta y se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Alto, delgado como siempre, su cabello rubio, aunque ahora tenía el flequillo diferente. Y finalmente, esas ropas de shinigami.

Al principio se sintió feliz de verlo por un instante, lo extrañaba tanto, pero luego recordó que él volvió a ser capitán, el dolor de la traición volvió a su pecho, solo que esta vez amenazaba con derrumbarla en lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar frente a él. Eso jamás.

-¿En verdad eres tu Hiyori?

Un par de venas sobresalieron de la frente de la ex teniente, y su primer impulso fue buscar su sandalia, pero luego recordó que tenía los zapatos de la escuela. Al notar que la confusión de Shinji era sincera, su enojo dio paso a la frialdad, una frialdad que hasta ahora desconocía que tenía.

Shinji al principio se sorprendió tanto de verla tan cambiada, que esa pregunta salió antes de que pueda procesarla, pero cuando vio esa mueca de furia confirmó que en verdad era ella. Esperó el clásico golpe de ella como saludo pero se sorprendió cuando en su lugar le contestó:

-Oh, tanto tiempo sin verlo… _Capitan Hirako_. Si me disculpa, tengo que ir al instituto. –Y se dio media vuelta sin mirar la cara de asombro de Shinji.

Internamente Hiyori se sorprendió del autocontrol que mostró, ya que verlo de nuevo ahí, como si nada, hizo que se cruzaran varias emociones, y conociendo lo temperamental que era, que se haya mostrado tan… tan… fría, le sorprendió.

Shinji estaba en estado de shock. Esa… mujer, que se iba alejando de él poco a poco, le costaba creer que era la misma Hiyori que al menor comentario le echaba maldiciones y le pegaba. Y por muy masoquista que era, internamente extrañaba a la antigua Hiyori.

Aunque ahora que se ponía a analizar su cuerpo, no estaba mal. Para nada mal. Realmente no tenía que envidiar a nadie, seguía siendo más enana que él, pero definitivamente su cuerpo si que se había desarrollado. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. ¿En que estaba pensando? Si estábamos hablando de Hiyori, la que siempre vio como a una niña, la que le gustaba molestar y hacer enfadar. Con un shunpo se puso frente a ella y le tocó la frente.

-Bueno, parece que fiebre no tienes, así que dime ¿Qué sucede?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Molestándola, poniendo un límite a su paciencia, pero también, derrumbando esa pared de hielo que tanto le costó crear, ese nudo en su garganta se lo estaba confirmando, en cualquier momento se desahogaría y no quería hacerlo frente a él.

-No sé de qué habla. –Dijo mientras con mucha paciencia retiraba su mano de su frente. De más está decir que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando hizo contacto con su mano. –Tengo que irme.

Nuevamente reanudó su marcha, pero cuando él volvió a hablar sus pasos se detuvieron.

-Hiyori Saguraki… ¿tratándome con respeto? ¿Con paciencia? ¿Sin pegarme ni una sola vez? Vaya vaya, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la Hiyori que yo conozco?

Eso era suficiente. Podía soportar verlo, a duras penas pero lo soportaba, pero que se burle de ella, ya no. Hasta ahí llegó su paciencia. De un rápido movimiento le pegó con lo primero que encontró a falta de su sandalia: una carpeta de su bolso.

Cuando lo vio ahí, tirado en el piso, tratando de detener su sangrado de la nariz, sin pensarlo, sonrió con nostalgia, era como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, de lo que no se dio cuenta, es que el rubio también pasaba por lo mismo.

-Vaya, ya me estabas asustando Hiyori pensé que en verdad te había perdido.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la joven. No sabía porque, pero le alegró internamente su última frase. Pero al segundo siguiente recuperó el semblante de frialdad.

-Usted se lo buscó, capitán Hirako.

La sonrisa burlona del rubio desapareció cuando escuchó como se refería a él.

-¿Y desde cuando dejé de ser "Shinji" para pasar a ser "Capitan Hirako", eh?

Su máscara de frialdad se rompió para mostrar lo angustiada que en realidad se sentía. Shinji al verla así, se arrepintió de haber formulado esa pregunta. Hiyori miró para otro lado mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-No te hagas… Shinji –Sonaba extraño su nombre en sus labios, después de tanto tiempo. –Sabes perfectamente desde que te fuiste de nuevo a la sociedad de almas, que volviste a ser Capitan Hirako.

-Hiyori…

-Tengo que irme… -Con un shunpo trató de alejarse, pero no pudo alejarse mucho cuando notó como un par de brazos firmes se aferraban a su espalda, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

-Lo siento. –Sin pisca de burla o sarcasmo, si no con una mortal seriedad, se disculpó con un susurro en su oído. –Lamento si te molestó que haya vuelto a la sociedad de almas, pero debiste habérmelo dicho, idiota.

-¿Quién dijo que a mí me moles…

-Puedo ver que fue así, no hace falta que me lo digas, te conozco perfectamente Hiyori.

El rubio rompió el abrazo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Por un segundo ella se sintió desprotegida sin los brazos de ese hombre a su alrededor. Pero no tardó en perderse en esos ojos color avellana.

Parpadeó un par de veces para salir de ese trance.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste Hiyori? No me hubiese ido de haberlo sabido.

-Idiota, jamás haría algo tan egoísta. –No tenía sentido seguir mintiéndole, ese shinigami podía leerla como un libro abierto.

Cerró los ojos para luchar con las lágrimas que peleaban por salir, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando notó unos dedos largos y finos acariciar su mejilla.

-Lo sé. Sabes, realmente te extrañé. No hubo día que no pensara en ti.

Un muy, pero muy intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hiyori, y sin palabras se quedó en shock.

Finalmente las lágrimas salieron sin control, y tampoco se esforzaba por retenerlas, ya no tenía sentido. Con un par de palabras logró derribar ese muro. Se odiaba por ser tan débil, lo odiaba por decirle esas palabras. Moría por escucharlas, le traían paz, pero también dolor.

-Shinji… idiota, no sabes cuánto te odio –Le dijo mientras lo abrazó. Por su parte el rubio se sorprendió de verla llorar y abrazarlo, pero también estaba feliz de volver a ser Shinji y no Capitan Hirako. Ese nombre, salido de sus labios, dolía mil veces peor que una daga.

-Ven conmigo, Hiyori. –Le dijo el rubio mientras recuperaba su sonrisa, pero no una burlona, si no una sincera, una que Hiyori nunca vio, y por alguna razón, le gustó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Volvamos a la sociedad de almas.

-¡Qué! –Hiyori rompió el abrazo y lo miro fijamente, buscando en sus facciones alguna pista de lo que en verdad quería decir. Pero solo vio sinceridad, y eso la confundía. –Sabes que odio a los shinigami…

-También a los humanos, lo sé, ya me lo dijiste.

-Entonces… ¿porqué

-Voy a pedirles a todos que vengan conmigo. –Dijo Shinji interrumpiéndola. –Ya pedí permiso para eso. Extraño cuando estábamos todos juntos. ¿tu no?

-Bueno… sí, pero tampoco es como si fueran escenciales en mi vida. –Ante todo estaba su orgullo, jamás admitiría abiertamente que en verdad extrañaba al grupo unido.

Shinji lanzó una carcajada y Hiyori se quedó enbobada mirando su boca. "me pregunto cómo sería besarlo". Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por pensar así. Frunció el seño y si no fuera porque estaba frente a él, se habría golpeado ella misma.

-En fin –Dijo Hirako mientras recuperaba la seriedad. –Quiero que seas mi teniente, Hiyori.

-¡Qu.. QUÉ!

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Todavía no dije que iba a ir.

-Lo sé, pero imagínate, sería divertido, haríamos…

-Shinji…

-Claro que también hay mucho papeleo que, sinceramente es odioso pero…

-Shinji…

-Y lo más importante, hay un bar donde me llevó Matsumoto el otro día que sirven el mejor sake…

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ MALDITA SEA!

Cuando vio la figura de Hiyori, inmediatamente se calló. La rubia estaba agachada en el piso, abrazándose a sí misma, temblando como una hoja. Parecía tan frágil. Se sintió como el peor insensible del mundo. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó frente a frente, quería buscar su mirada, pero ella la escondió detrás de su flequillo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio finalmente habló.

-No sé si pueda volver. –Dijo en un susurro. –Todavía, no puedo perdonarlos por lo que nos hicieron. –Confesó su más oscuro secreto.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras, Hirako tuvo una revelación. Finalmente se le abrieron los ojos. Se dio cuenta, que aunque Hiyori muestre fortaleza, en realidad solo era una mascara para esconder el dolor, aunque sea infantil y exaltada, en realidad, era más profunda y madura de lo que aparentaba.

-No te estoy diciendo que los perdones, de hecho yo tampoco lo hice. –Cuando Hiyori levantó la vista, vio que el rostro de Shinji estaba a solo unos centímetros del suyo. –Te voy a contar la verdadera razón por la que volví a la sociedad de almas.

La tristeza que tenía la joven, fue reemplazada por la curiosidad.

-Quiero demostrarles, que a pesar de darnos la espalda cuando más los necesitábamos, no me afecta. Quiero demostrarles, que a pesar de tener un hollow interno, todavía soy capaz de manejar una división del Gotei 13 con eficacia. Quiero demostrarles que no soy un cobarde.

-Shinji…

-Ven conmigo Hiyori. Dime la verdad, ¿eres feliz viviendo en un gigai, en un mundo que no perteneces?

Ante la negativa de la chica, Hirako decidió tirar su última jugada.

-Ven conmigo. A veces viene a visitarme la capitana Hikifune.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, me ha preguntado mucho por ti.

Hiyori lentamente se paró, y le dio la espalda. El viento jugaba con su cara, pero mantenía un semblante de paz. Sentía que el agujero en su pecho se cerraba. Tenía razón. A pesar de ser una visored, antes que eso, fue una shinigami.

-Está bien, Shinji. –Le dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Que?

-Dije, que está b…- no pudo seguir hablando por que notó que Shinji la alzaba y daba varias vueltas en el aire.

Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para pegarle por su atrevimiento, su siguiente acción sí que la dejó paralizada.

La estaba besando.

Su anterior fantasía no se comparaba con la realidad. Eran cálidos, esa fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente. Su beso era tímido, pero demandante, inconcientemente llevó sus manos a su cuello y enredó sus dedos en su suave pelo. El capitán por su parte la tomó de la cintura para acercar sus cuerpos. La cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que les recorrieron a ambos era indescriptible. Lamentablemente por la falta de aire, se separaron.

La imagen de Hiyori respirando entrecortadamente con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas era algo que iba a grabar para siempre en su memoria.

-¿Por qué, lo hiciste? –No es como si ella nunca hubiese querido besarlo, pero quería saber que significó para él.

-¿No te lo dije? No quiero ser un cobarde. Hace mucho tiempo que quería besarte Hiyori –Confesó el rubio.

-Idiota pervertido. –Dijo ella mientras le pegaba, pero no tan fuerte como estaba acostumbrada, por alguna razón, ya no quería herirlo.

-Vamos. –Dijo él mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Era extraño ver sus manos entrelazadas. Las mismas manos que tantas veces se tiraron de los pelos, las mismas manos que daban cachetadas… las mismas manos que acariciaban el cuerpo del otro cuando se besaron.

-A todo esto… -Dijo Hiyori para romper el incomodo silencio. -¿Qué pasó con tu teniente? ¿Se cansó de soportarte y renunció? –Dijo con una mueca burlona.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, porque se reía a carcajadas. Después de unos segundos, él también se le unió.

-Nada de eso. Hinamori se va a casar y se trasladará a la división de su futuro esposo.

-¿Y con quién?

-Con el capitán Hitsugaya, seguramente lo recuerdas, peleaste con él y con Lisa contra uno de los espada, en la guerra contra Aizen.

-¡Espera! ¿El niño de pelo blanco pervertido?

-¿Pervertido? –Una vena se sobresalió de la frante del rubio, pero que gracias a su flequillo no se notó.

-Sí, cuando peleamos, no paraba de insinuárseme y tocarme. Incluso Lisa tuvo que reprenderlo.

Hiyori contaba sin ver el aura asesina que desprendía el visored. Ninguno de los dos imaginó lo celoso que podía ser Hirako Shinji. Y menos ahora que finalmente Hiyori le correspondía sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron a la base Hiyori intentó soltar su mano un poco sonrojada, pero él no lo permitió. Conocía a los demás y sabían que entenderían. Despues de todo, eran como una familia.

-Oh, hola Shinji, tanto tiempo. –Dijo Lisa con su eterna revista erotica en sus manos.

-¿Cómo estás Lisa?

-Bien –Recien ahí levantó la vista y notó sus manos entrelazadas. –Ya era hora, por un segundo pensé que nunca se aclararían sus sentimientos.

-¡Que, que! –Dijeron ambos, muy sonrojados y nerviosos.

-Oh vamos, ya todos sabíamos que algo había entre ustedes, pero que no tenían las agallas para enfrentarlo. Me alegro que finalmente si lo hicieron. ¡Love, Hachi, tenemos visitas!

Ambos shinigamis aparecieron de un shunpo.

-Oh, bienvenido Shinji, ¿qué tal todo en la sociedad de almas?

-Bien, de hecho… -Dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro –tenemos puestos vacíos, ¿quieren ocuparlos?

-¡Qué!

-He venido a pedirles a todos que volvamos a la sociedad de almas.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Dijo Hachi con una seriedad poco habitual en él.

Todos escuchaban desconfiados al shinigami, pero después de todo, al final, los terminó por convencer, no por nada era su líder cuando eran exiliados. Todos fueron a preparar las pocas pertenencias que tenían ya que salían esa misma noche.

Una puerta senkai se abrió en el techo de su ex guarida. El lugar era simbolico ya que podían abrirla en cualquier espacio del mundo de los vivos, pero decidieron hacerlo ahí para darle fin a una etapa y comenzar otra. O en realidad, volver a otra.

Los primeros en pasar fueron Hachi, seguidos de Lisa y Love, justo cuando shinji dio un paso adentro, miro hacia atrás para ver a una indecisa Hiyori paralizada.

-¿Hiyori? –Dijo el rubio mientras le extendía una mano.

-Yo…

Inmediatamente Shinji la rodeó con sus firmes brazos mientras apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza. –Sé que tienes miedo. Yo también lo tuve. –Le confesó –pero te prometo que nadie te tratará mal. Ya no somos exiliados, volvamos al lugar donde pertenecemos.

Justamente esas eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Mayormente lo odiaba, pero en esos momentos, agradecía infinitamente ser como un libro abierto a los ojos críticos de Shinji. Con una nueva determinación, alzó el rostro y tímidamente le besó.

-Gracias.

Seguido a eso un puño se estampó en su nariz.

-Si le dices a alguien esto, te juro que te mato idiota.

Shinji solo la miraba asombrado desde el techo, algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar.

-¿Te piensas quedar todo la noche ahí papando moscas, o vas a mover tu flojo trasero y venir hacia aquí?

No. Definitivamente algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar.

Con un shunpo entró a esa puerta mientras se cerraba. Atrás quedaron esos días de inadaptados, esos días de vergüenza, esos días inestables. Finalmente esa etapa terminó, siendo la luna la única testigo de cómo los visored restantes se reunieron a donde pertenecen.

Hiyori comprendió que no era esa guarida lo que le traía paz. Si no sus compañeros. Ellos eran su hogar. Junto con ellos, era el lugar al que pertenecía.

A Hachi le dieron el puesto del líder de la División de Kido.

Lisa y Love se convirtieron en los primeros oficiales del escuadrón 5

Y en cuanto a Hiyori, ella se convirtió en teniente del mismo escuadrón, bajo las órdenes de Hirako, aunque a veces la situación se tornaba al revés. No se sabía quién mandaba a quien, pero no había duda que eran un dúo único.

Las peleas seguían entre ambos, era parte de su naturaleza y nunca iba a cambiar eso, pero ahora compartían miradas que sonrojaban, roces, caricias, besos, abrazos, y poco a poco, una sincera amistad dio lugar a algo mucho más profundo, una relación amorosa que había iniciado ese día cuando el actual capitán del gotei 13 fue a reclutar al resto de los visored.

No. Para ser sinceros, su relación había iniciado hace mucho más tiempo. Con cada insulto, con cada golpe, con cada broma burlona, con cada contacto violento, pero contacto al fin y al cabo.

Solo que ellos nunca se dieron cuenta.


End file.
